


Poppies

by Timemidae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, F/F, Past Relationship(s), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timemidae/pseuds/Timemidae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pomona Sprout loves a very particular kind of flower. A story about things that don't last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poppies

Pomona senses someone in the greenhouse, an icy, polite presence that's too quiet to be ignored. She turns around, "Oh, it's you," she says; in her head, the words are bright and cheerful, but on her lips they come out dull and flat. "Here're the mandrakes for you; the little blighters will be ready for stewing in no time." She offers a little smile, but doesn't make eye contact. Their fingers brush as she hands over the pot; it takes everything she has not to linger, not to reach out and clasp those clean, soft hands in her calloused, soil-lined ones. But then, she's gone. She's got what she came for and now she's left. Pomona sighs, walks to the other end of the greenhouse, the choice spot with the most sunlight, and gently waters a pot of bright red flowers, remembering.


End file.
